Let Her Go
by angelfan5589
Summary: AU. Sookie is a valkyrie who fell for a Viking king but was unable to take him to Valhalla because he was turned into a vampire. However, her love for her Viking and fate leads her to choose life in Bon Temps as a human, unaware that Eric is in Shreveport as the sheriff. Fate has a way of bringing people together at the most unlikeliest of times or tearing them apart in tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**AU, Sookie isn't a faerie in this fic and they don't play a big part in this either. No Bill for now. No Nora and possibly no Lorena. They're just unnecessary characters in this fic. The focus will be on Sookie and Eric.**

**I do not own SVM or True Blood.**

_Conversations in a language other than English will be distinguished in _**bold**.

For example:

"Eric is hot." -English

**"Eric is hot." -Old Norse, Swedish, Italian, French, etc.**

* * *

**930 AD Somewhere in Scandinavia**

The vampire known as Godric gently placed the dead body in the grave he had dug. After a thousand years, he finally found someone worthy of becoming his progeny. He had finally found a companion he deemed worthy. Having no regard for human life, he never believed he could find someone he respected or desired enough. However, the Viking he had seen on the battlefield was ruthless and almost savage. He held his sword as if it were an extension of his body and commanded respect even from his foes.

He was just about to join the Viking in the earth when a bolt of lightning crashed down right next to him. However, it didn't singe the earth, nor were there any clouds in the sky. When he looked down, Godric's fangs lengthened and he hissed at the female figure now next to him. She was on one knee, clad in armor that shone even in the dim moonlight. Her hair was fair, and when she rose, she was a head taller than him. Her eyes surveyed the scene in utter calm, but he waited, not knowing what sort of creature she was.

Her first words sounded harsh and like an order but it was in a language he didn't understand. Godric in turn spoke in the Norse the Viking had, all the while trying to figure out what she was.

**"What are you?"**

She looked down into the grave, and he swore there was a look of anger on her beautiful features before she turned her gaze on him.

**"That is of no consequence to you, blood drinker."**

She stepped into the grave and knelt to turn the Viking's head.** "What has happened to you Eiríkr?"** She glared at him from the grave, looking like a shield maiden before a battle. **"You've turned him into one of you. He was mine to collect. You've denied him access to our great hall."** With more care than Godric, she turned the Viking's head back and brushed some of his long hair from his face.

His shock and unease turned to rage in an instant and he pounced atop the female warrior as soon as she stepped out of the grave, a hand tight around her throat, he sent her to the ground. Instead of fear, her features were devoid of emotion, only angering him further. **"HE IS MINE. What are you?!"**

Faster than even his eyes could see, she had him on his back with the tip of a sword pointed at his jugular. **"Valkyrja. Some respect, blood drinker. You are speaking to the child of gods."**

Godric's eyes widened. The lighting, the armor, and her words 'our great hall', this ethereal creature was a Valkyrie, a chooser of the slain, and he had prevented a warrior from entering Valhalla. Then as quickly as she threatened him, she was off of him, and standing. Her scent was unlike any he had ever encountered before and simply indescribable, so pleasurable his eyes briefly fluttered shut and he forgot all of the bloodshed and slaughter.

**"Our great hall will be empty without you."** She appeared almost…saddened. **"It seems fate has taken you from us Eiríkr…from me."** With a heavy sigh, she gestured for him to get up and enter the grave and he realized the human's name was Eiríkr. He had missed it the first time she had said it. Seeing that she wanted to pour the dirt on top of them and realizing that dawn was fast approaching, he complied, not fully understanding what she was. Godric hadn't been around the Vikings long enough to hear of their religious beliefs but he did know that the Valkyrie were indeed the female children of Woden and Freya. They took the fiercest and most deserving warriors into Valhalla, where they served them with mead, food, and company.

Once the last of the dirt was poured on top of Godric and Eiríkr, he fell asleep although questions ran through his mind.

* * *

The sunrise momentarily caught Sanngriðr's eye. It had once been breathtaking to her as Valhalla had no dusk or dawn. Now, she looked upon the sun as if it were a curse. The Viking king she respected above all others was now a blood drinker. As the youngest Valkyrie, she wasn't used to the bloodshed of war and battle but even in her inexperience she had seen Eiríkr as a skilled warrior. His bravery and honor in battle called to her Valkyrie sensibilities and his looks had called to her as a maiden. Though her sisters had warned her against it, she had become obsessed with him, giving him strength in battle over all others and watching over him as best as she could.

Obviously, she had failed. In the first battle she had missed, he had been grievously injured and though she didn't know how he came across a blood drinker, he was now one of them. He was now part of the supernatural world, one she could not meddle in. After ten years by his side, both awaiting and dreading his death, Sanngriðr now found him far out of her reach.

Soon it was noon and Sanngriðr realized she didn't want to leave his grave or rather couldn't bring herself to leave. If her Viking didn't rise, it would mean he was truly dead and she could take him with her to Valhalla. She prayed to Freya he did not rise. There were other things she had to do, other battles to oversee and other men to lead to Valhalla but this one was too important to her. She had broken a rule simply by showing herself to another creature, even if he was technically dead.

Finally the sun started to dip below the horizon and she could feel the air cooling around her. Five minutes after sun set and the blood drinker rose. She could tell that he was much older than he looked but doubted he could match her 250 years. The violent ones always died the fastest; it was the same in the human world. It was unsettling to see a body rise from a grave but she merely cringed on the inside. When he was fully out, he made no move to dust himself off.

She didn't mind; however, when he moved to stand beside her, she tensed. Sanngriðr had never met a blood drinker before and had never imagined she would. Her sisters would often tell her tales about blood orgies and the senseless slaughter of children and villages. She hadn't believed them, instead believing they only wanted to frighten her. Now, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter if her Viking died as a warrior, as long as he was a blood drinker, he would be denied access to Valhalla. All supernatural beings were because they didn't pray to the gods.

Carefully, she turned to the young boy. **"What is your name, blood drinker?"**

He turned his head to her as well, covered in dirt and blood. It was uncomfortable to see a face so young, tainted. **"Godric."**

**"Please, look after him."** It was unbecoming but with every second that passed, the dread multiplied and the severity of the situation hit her. She had fallen for the Viking who so ruthlessly and single-mindedly sought to avenge his family and she would never be able to see him again. Eiríkr. The first male she had ever wanted or loved now stirred in his makeshift grave. He was rising and as a hand reached out of the grave, a tear trailed down her porcelain cheek.

While she was on her rule breaking trend, she might as well add one more. As she spoke, she handed Godric a pendent. **"If he needs my help, one of you need only say my name. Sanngriðr."** In another flash of lightning, she was safely back in Valhalla. However, the joyful music and laughter did nothing to raise her spirits. The thought of watching a battle for gold, power, or women left her feeling empty.

Longing to sleep, she retired for the night, ignoring the odd looks her sisters gave as she passed by the fallen warriors in paradise.

* * *

**About One Thousand Years Later: Bon Temps**

The body she now had felt…softer, more feminine than she was used to. But above all, it felt mortal. The witches she had contacted had altered the memories of the inhabitants and created a new identity for her. Sanngriðr, who had changed her name to Susanna just a few hundred years ago now went by Sookie. After Christianity moved to her father's lands, there were less and less prayers in his name which meant he had grown weaker in the following centuries.

Just 500 years ago, Woden and Freya chose to sleep in order to conserve their energy, leaving the Valkyrie and Valhalla empty. While many of her sisters chose to stay in Valhalla to look after their parents and the warriors there, she had been one of the few to choose a different life. After nearly 1,500 years, she grew tired and lonely. Instead of a comfortable immortal life, she chose to descend to earth and live as a mortal.

It wasn't easy to adapt to the new environment and her human friends and family simply thought she was being weird for a week or two but she got into the hang of things, even working as a waitress. She had lost most of her powers, including her enhanced speed, sight, and hearing. However, her ability to hear human thoughts stayed with her though she didn't know why. As a Valkyrie, her sixth sense was important in determining which warriors were truly fearless and who was most deserving of a seat in Valhalla. Now, her ability was a nuisance that couldn't be revealed.

She had been on earth just a few months when she was informed about the Great Revelation on the news. Blood drinkers, or as they were more commonly known now as vampires decided to reveal themselves to humans. They were foolish of course. There was a reason why supernatural beings chose to hide themselves from humans. The times had changed; the humans outnumbered them and outgunned them. Not only that but they were extremely prejudiced and rash, more so than any supernatural being. The vampires, in their arrogance not only endangered humans and themselves but the entire supernatural community by coming forward.

Freya and Woden would have struck them all down with lightning to prevent the coming out. She was just about to serve her first table of the night when the wind was knocked out of her. Her stomach clenched painfully. Sam, her boss rushed out from behind the bar as she doubled over in pain.

"What is it?! What's wrong Sookie?"

She gasped, unable to comprehend what was happening. She had never felt so much pain, so much anguish and it wasn't hers. As a Valkyrie, she realized this pain would have felt like a tickle. Finally, it dawned on her. Someone was calling her name and there was only one person who had that privilege. Rushing out of the restaurant, Sookie tore off her apron and went with her gut, leaving Sam yelling after her. Unable to use lightning to travel, she was forced to get in her car and drive, not knowing how far she had to go. However, she sensed that Godric was calling her from somewhere close.

For the first time, she discovered how inconvenient being a human was.

She was at her home in almost record time. It was a little before midnight. The pull to the house was so strong, she wasn't even aware she left the car door open. "Godric?!"

He appeared to her in a flash, too quickly for her human eyes. Her hands on his shoulders, she searched him for injuries. "You're—you're okay. Thank Freya."

**"Sanngriðr."** His eyes were softer than she remembered. They switched to old Norse as they always did. **"You're…human."**

She smiled.** "Yes. Why have you called me? You had me worried."**

**"I felt you when you arrived on this plane but you never came to me. I was worried and when I felt our bond fading, I called to you."** Their bond. Of course. Though it was centuries old, she never had the need to eat as a Valkyrie so his blood had stayed in her throughout her life. Now that she was mortal, their weak bond would only get weaker if she didn't take more of his blood.

**"I apologize. I have been short sighted. Where is…"** She trailed off, not able to bring herself to ask the question even as she futilely searched the area for another figure. She was aware they parted ways a little over 50 years ago but she assumed they still kept in touch. The two were closer than most vampires and she was grateful Godric had been such a good and caring maker to Eric.

**"Eric is well."** Sookie released a breath of relief and nodded. The house was dark, with no one inside so she invited him in for a chat.

**"It's been a while Godric. Nearly 50 years if I recall."**

**"Yes."** He took a seat on her sofa as she sat next to him. **"So you finally became mortal."**

He was so polite now. A stark contrast to how he was in the beginning. "Yes, my sisters and I contacted witches to help me create a place for me here and even gave me a human body."

Her words shocked him, which was difficult for a vampire his age. Immortality wasn't like what they advertised. It was filled with good moments but it was also rife with the bad. An eternity of guilt and regret. Godric understood her pain better than most. **"Have you seen Eric?"**

She simply shook her head. **"I don't even know where he is."**

**"You didn't choose Bon Temps to be close to him?"** Another surprise.

**"Eric is in Bon Temps?"** Her eyes wide, it appeared she really had no clue where his child was. Godric was certain she still felt something for his child. Had known it from the moment she brushed the hair from his face but he didn't know her feelings could last more than a thousand years.

**"He's the sheriff of Area 5. He owns a bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia with his child."**

**"I-I wasn't aware."** If it wasn't for his superior sense of hearing he wouldn't have heard her utter the word fate under her breath.

"After all this time, you're still in love with him?"

She looked at him, shocked that he would ask such a thing and in truth, he didn't know why he asked. Only that the question had been burning inside him for quite some time. **"When I first saw him in battle, I was infatuated. My sisters often had favorites; they would place bets on whether or not they would fall. I could never do such a thing. Not with him. His thoughts were not only focused, they were…so calculating, so unlike the other humans. He was special. I couldn't wait to see his next fight and never imagined he would fall in battle like so many did. I felt something for him. Sympathy perhaps since I was so young and he was so…sad. I'd never been sad before I heard his thoughts. Others can't wait to go to Valhalla, to see a Valkyrie take them to paradise. He dared any to take him before he completed his revenge."**

**"You didn't answer my question."**

**"I admire him. I admire him as the Viking king who cheated death and a Valkyrie for vengeance but never got it. I admire his fortitude and his devotion to his family. But no, I do not love him."**

* * *

She was wrong, Godric thought. There was no one Sanngriðr looked at quite in the same way as Eric, even during the over one thousand years Godric knew her. She might think it was just infatuation or admiration but the truth was the girl loved Eric. Eric had gained her respect while he was human and not even his deeds as a vampire lessened her feelings of awe.

**"How are you enjoying your human life?"**

**"It's different. I enjoy it. After being surrounded by death and bull headed warriors, I welcome the mundane life." Godric smiled at her explanation. "Has it been hard since the Great Revelation?"**

**"A different set of problems but manageable all the same." She simply nodded at his answer. "Sanngriðr, are you planning on meeting him now that he's close by?"**

**"I go by Sookie now."** Her smile pulled at the corners of his own lips.** "And maybe when the time is right, I'll check in on our Viking."**

Though she appeared slightly different, she was still the same person he met a millennia ago. Sanngriðr…Sookie always made excuses and chose not to see eric. The fact that she was now considering it proved she truly did seek the true death. Unconsciously, as if to keep her with him, his hand found hers on her knee. He felt her jump at the unexpected touch but she turned her palm upwards and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

One of his oldest friends. Mortal. Godric didn't know how to deal with the idea of losing her. Sookie had helped him through his hard times, when he was so bloodthirsty he nearly killed all humans in sight. She had helped him evade the vampires who hunted him for killing his own maker. She had even saved Godric and Eric when they were close to death and silvered by a human vampire hunter. The next time he called her name, she might not appear. The thought weighed heavily on his mind. His existence would be dimmer from the loss of her.

**"What about you, Godric? How are you these days?"**

**"I'm…tired. Is this what you felt when you chose to become human?"** She simply nodded and gave his hand another squeeze.

**"I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for you. You're older than I am and you've…seen more things in your life. But there are those who care for you Godric."**

**"There are those who care for you as well little one."** She laughed, probably because in stature he was smaller than her but most likely because she was used to being called young or little. In terms of Valkyrie, Sookie was a lightweight. In her new, human form, she was even daintier.

**"None of my sisters have contacted me. They do not understand even though they are older."** They have never wanted or lost anything, he thought to himself.

**"I'm sure if Eric knew you looked out for him all these years, he would miss you if you left."**

**"You've trained him and taught him better than I could have ever hoped. He's still alive. Well, undead because of your guidance."** This time Godric laughed.

**"See him at least once, Sanngriðr. I know he would love to meet you."**

After a pause, seeming to think about his advice, she answered.** "I will take your advice under consideration."**

"So much fear little one. What will you do when the day comes that that fear turns to regret?" He kissed her cheek and left without another word.

Godric's last words echoed in her ear. She wasn't afraid of anything, she was a Valkyrie. Except, she was no longer a Valkyrie. At least not fully. Eric was in Shreveport? So close, it had to have been fate's hand. Out of the many places she could have relocated to, Scotland, Sweden, Canada, even anywhere in the United States, she had been sent here. Bon Temps wasn't a large city by any definition but she had been drawn here, had enjoyed the quaintness of a small town. But if fate had wanted this for her, wouldn't it have been easier for Eric to have never met Godric?

Eric would be in Valhalla right now, beside her and her sisters…drinking and sleeping with anyone. Not that he was chaste in his thousand years as a vampire. As a Valkyrie, she believed in fate wholeheartedly. Fate was the work of the gods and therefore the work of her parents. Sookie suspected this was her punishment. For giving too many of her favors to one man. For falling for him and giving him more strength in combat. It had to have been the reason they called on her the day Eric lost.

Eric was a sheriff now and for some reason that filled her with a sense of pride. He was in a position of power, fitting because he had a commanding presence. She only wondered why he was not King of Louisiana. In fact, it was also odd that Godric wasn't King yet. She would have to ask him the next time she saw him. Realizing Sam deserved a call since she left her cell phone at Merlotte's, she moved to the kitchen.

After apologizing and giving him an awkward talk about cramps, she could practically hear Sam blush and stutter his way out. Humans, so easily flustered over something as natural as childbirth. Despite her better judgment, her talk with Godric rekindled her desire to see Eric. She wanted to see for herself what sort of vampire he became. The last time she had gazed at him was nearly 300 years ago, when she saved Godric and Eric with her blood. The only two vampires in existence who could say they had tasted Valkyrie blood.

It had gone against everything she had been taught but there was no way around it. Godric had called to her, near death and with only an hour until sunrise. Eric had been unconscious during that time so she had tended to him first and had left before he regained consciousness.

This had to have been Godric's plan. She knew he saw her as a child and even more so as a friend. Now, the two thousand year old vampire was playing matchmaker it seemed. With a defeated sigh and a chuckle at how easily she was manipulated, she left her house and prepared herself for a drive to Shreveport.

Just a glimpse of him, she decided would be enough. Sookie wanted to see him, reassure herself that he was doing well.

The drive went by faster than she had thought and soon anticipation swelled within her. The Viking she remembered was fearsome, quick, and a fighter, his strength had drawn her to him. After a thousand years, she wondered if he was still the same.

She was carded at the door by a six foot tall bouncer. He would have intimidated any human, but unfortunately it was difficult to scare her. Scanning the area, she ignored the humans and many of the vampires, who were dressed as though they were in an S&M club rather than a vampire bar. She was about to head to the bar when a female stepped in front of her.

"You're new." She had a lazy drawl and blonde hair and was definitely a vampire.

"Yes, I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"I'm Pamela. We don't usually get new people, especially when they're by themselves." The vampire's gazed over Sookie's form slowly and she had to suppress the desire to forcibly move her eyes back to her face.

"It's not every day I hear about a vampire bar not an hour away from my house. Curiosity got the better of me."

"Ah, then you are welcome to look around, Miss. Stackhouse and if you wish to offer yourself to me, I would gladly show you to the back room."

"I'm sorry Pamela, but I don't give my blood to anyone."

"A shame then."

"Do you know where I might find Eric?" Pamela had been about to saunter away when Sookie's question stopped her.

"I'm afraid the owner is not in right now. He's a very busy man."

She couldn't stop the dejected look from showing on her face as she replied with a quiet, "I see".

"Well, thank you for your time Pamela." This time Pamela's words stopped her.

"And might I ask what you wanted with Mr. Northman?" The challenging look she sent her didn't go unnoticed by Sookie. Neither did the fact that Pam wanted her to call Eric by his last name.

"Eric and I go way back. I simply wanted to see how he was doing." Sookie made the show of looking around. "It seems business is booming."

"Way back, with a human?" The look of distain also didn't go unnoticed. Vampires were so arrogant, no matter what their age was. Sookie believed it to be the human side of them or at least the side that remembered they were once human. Overcompensation was never a good thing.

"Yes, all the way back to my prenatal days. He was my mother's OBGYN." She could see how it would be funny only to her. Mostly because she wasn't born in the human sense and she was older than Eric by almost 300 years. Having had the last word, Sookie turned to leave but a figure caught her eye, entering the bar from what appeared to be the back door.

"Ah it appears Eric has returned. If you would just wait a moment, I'll inform him an acquaintance is here."

Sookie whirled around, startled. "No! I mean. There's no need to take up his time. He is a busy man, after all." Walking briskly away from the vampire and back to her car, she distinctly heard a laugh. Pam no doubt thought she took one look at Eric and was now running away. She tried to get her head back on straight. It had only been a glimpse of him and though it hadn't nearly been enough, it would have to be. She was human now, breakable, fragile, and killable. While she ultimately did want the peace of death, she also didn't want to go looking for it unnecessarily. Getting into the world of vampires, especially when they had just revealed themselves to humans was entirely unwise.

When she finally got to her car, she bent forward and rested her head on the steering wheel. Godric was right, Sookie was afraid. The daughter of gods, a Valkyrie who was nearly 1,500 years old was afraid to be in the presence of a thousand year old vampire Viking. Her sisters would laugh. Worse, her parents would be ashamed. But even as she accepted the fact that Godric was right, a blush reached her cheeks as though she were a young maiden with a crush. Freya help her, she had a crush on a vampire.

This infatuation was unhealthy and she needed to forget this. But no matter what she did, her thoughts always drifted to the warrior on the battlefield with no thought but survival and revenge. Who felt a duty to his family so deep, he chose a life in the darkness and hunted for a thousand years. Valkyries revered strength and family above all else.

With a curse in the old language, she started her car and drove herself home.

* * *

Eric entered Fangtasia in anger but also confusion. Godric had been in the vicinity, he had felt his maker for a few moments and as soon as he had, Eric rushed to meet him. The last place Eric felt him was in the middle of the road and as soon as he got there, he felt relieved. It didn't appear as though anything was wrong.

"Godric." Eric knelt in front of his maker and looked up at him questioningly. "What brings you to Louisiana?"

"I was just visiting an old friend and I wanted to return something to you." Godric's words had shocked him. His maker didn't take words lightly and he didn't have many who he considered to be a friend. The fact that Godric was in his area meeting a friend sat ill with Eric. All in white, Godric appeared almost angelic as he took out a necklace from his pocket.

Eric recognized it immediately. It was the pendent Godric and given him when he had first awoken as a vampire. Godric had told him to keep it with him but never explained why it was important. But being a Viking, Eric knew the raven in flight was a symbol of Woden. He was just one of many gods who didn't answer him while his family was being butchered by weres. Eric had given it back to Godric about 200 years later, when he threw the gods away and cursed them for being unhelpful in his search for the man who killed his family. Eric didn't think his maker would keep the trinket for this long and he was more surprised that it had survived so long and still appeared the same as it did a thousand years ago.

Godric slipped the necklace over his head. "Why are you giving this back to me? Godric, is something wrong." Eric's earlier relief dissipated. He knew Godric had changed a lot, had become more religious in his old age and Eric was afraid his maker would do something rash. The Great Revelation didn't help matters either and Eric felt it was giving him unneeded stress.

"It was given to you by someone else; I simply held it for you. But this pendent is important. I need to go, but keep the necklace with you at all times."

Eric rose to his feet, towering over his maker but feeling inferior. Though he didn't understand the significance of a millennia old necklace, he wouldn't question an order from Godric.

* * *

**So, don't forget to review. I just had this idea, especially because I've been reading Immortals After Dark by Kresley Cole, which is an amazing paranormal romance series. The idea of the Valkyrie is loosely based on her depiction but in key ways, it's a lot simpler. I'm sorry if Sookie is appearing wishy washy at the moment but I have this idea of her being innocent in terms of sexual relations and men but being anything but in terms of blood, death, and violence. So while she is in some ways naive, she is still a person who understands pain and suffering. Eric does a lot of things without telling people or including people in his plans so I wanted someone who sort of understood that Eric isn't evil and wouldn't go out of his way to hurt other people. A valkyrie seems perfect in that sense, where she's used to death and doesn't cringe from what he is but at the same time understands that not all things necessarily include her in his plans, that there is something he wants beyond the surface.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own SVM or True Blood.**

**Thank you so much for your support and reviews. They really motivated me to write. I don't normally update this soon but my fingers just flew on the keyboard. I now have a good idea of the direction I want to take the fic and I'm happy to say this chapter came out mostly the way I intended.**

_Conversations in a language other than English will be distinguished in _**bold**.

For example:

"Eric is hot." -English

**"Eric is hot." -Old Norse, Swedish, Italian, French, etc. **

* * *

The next day a package came in the mail with no return address. When Sookie opened it, she was surprised to find a cell phone with Godric's phone number already added to the contact list. Unfortunately, Eric's was also programmed into the phone. With a shake of her head at meddling vampires, Sookie put it aside to charge.

Adele Stackhouse had gone to a doctor's appointment so she was home alone. Sookie already knew what was wrong even if the older woman had not told her yet. The reason why the witches had seen fit to give her the identity of Sookie Stackhouse was because Adele was the last living member of her family. It was easier to change the mind and memories of a single person rather than a large group of people.

While the rest of the town knew of her, they didn't have detailed memories of her or how they met. Adele on the other hand had almost her entire existence rewritten. Sookie was sympathetic but she believed that giving Adele a loved one during her last few days was for the best. The other added benefit of choosing Adele was that she had strong ties to the community. Since Sookie planned to spend the rest of her life in the town and experience life as a normal human, being related to Adele was very fortunate.

After spending her day doing chores and cleaning up around the house to lessen the burden on Adele, Sookie called Godric.

"I already have a cell phone; you didn't have to send me one. But I thank you nevertheless. I adore gifts." On the other line, she could hear him chuckle faintly. The Valkyrie inherited Freya's acquisitiveness and they had expensive tastes.

**"You're welcome but you didn't have my number. More importantly, you didn't have Eric's."** He replied in Old Norse, prompting her to do the same.

**"You couldn't have sent me a letter or something with your contact information?" **She laughed.

**"I wasn't sure you had a cell phone."** He was obviously lying now and she could sense where the conversation was heading.

**"I just want to live a human life, Godric. In case you've forgotten, I _am_ human now which means the supernatural world could very literally kill me."**

**"I haven't forgotten. Did you meet him yet?"**

**"Godric, I don't appreciate you trying to set me up with Eric. It's vaguely creepy considering he's your child."**

**"You didn't answer the question." **Damn, infuriating 2,000 year old vampire. She didn't have to put up with this but because Godric was her friend and she believed he was only doing what _he _believed was best, she didn't hang up.

**"I went to his bar. I didn't get to actually speak with him." **

**"Pity." **From what Sookie could hear in his voice, Godric was enjoying the conversation and the fact that she went to Eric.

**"By the way, you could have told me the place was practically a whorehouse. Every human in there was thinking sex, sex, sex."**

**"You can still hear their thoughts?"** The conversation turned serious instantly.

**"It seems not all of my abilities are gone now that I'm human." **It was odd because she had lost all of her physical powers and strengths.

**"Interesting. But you're still unable to hear the thoughts of supernatural beings?"**

**"To the best of my knowledge, yes. Though I only know for certain I can't hear the thoughts of vampires and shifters." **The Valkyrie only needed to hear the thoughts of the humans who fought and worshiped Woden so her telepathy didn't extend to other creatures.

**"I see. Well, you can always try again tonight. You'll be better prepared for the atmosphere."**

**"It was an impulsive act. Besides, I can't very well go up to him and say 'you don't know me but I'm a Valkyrie who knows you and your maker but we haven't met yet. Pleased to finally meet you. Oh, but I'm not a Valkyrie anymore.' If I want to experience life as a human, I need to stay away from the supernatural. **Besides, Eric would think I was a nut job fangbanger.**" **She added the modern slang by speaking in English, comfortably switching between the two languages.

**"Last night, you called it fate that brought you and Eric so close to each other. You can't fight fate, little one." **

**"I know that better than anyone but I don't believe my parents would be cruel enough to orchestrate this for a thousand years." **She could completely believe Woden and Freya could be cruel enough to orchestrate a doomed romance between a Valkyrie and a Viking. It would serve as a deterrent to all other Valkyrie.

"**What makes you think they're being cruel?" **

**"What?" **The question had completely caught her off guard.

**"If Eric had entered Valhalla like you wanted, other Valkyrie would tend to him. From what you told me, it wasn't your job to entertain the warriors, you chose the slain, you walked the battlefields and you fought. And as a Valkyrie, a love affair with a mortal much less another supernatural being was unpermitted. Have you ever considered a happy ending?"**

She digested every word Godric spoke and found herself unconsciously shaking her head in denial. Of course she considered a happy ending for herself but she had never believed it was possible for one such as her. She had lost hope in a happy ending when Eric was turned into a vampire even though what Godric had just said was true. **"I have work Godric, I have to go."**

Ending the call, Sookie stared at the phone for long moments before leaving the house.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

She hadn't spoken to Godric since their phone call. Sookie kept the cell phone he gave her and simply transferred all of her contacts to her new phone and kept her old cell phone as a backup. She had just gotten out of her car and returned home from a long shift at Merlotte's when her phone rang.

Holding her keys with one hand, she quickly accepted the call without checking the caller ID and unlocked her door, keeping the phone to her ear with a raised shoulder. "Hello?"

"Is this Sookie Stackhouse?" Finally entering the old house with a little juggling of the stuck lock, she threw her keys on the stand next to the door before taking the phone in her hand.

"Speaking."

"This is Eric Northman. I was told by a mutual friend you could help me in a business matter I am having."

Sookie had actually appreciated the male voice on the other end of the line until he identified himself and her brain shorted out as she froze in place. Clearing her throat to cover up the awkward silence she created, she tried to regain her composure. "And what would you need help with?"

"It has recently come to my attention that $60,000 is missing from my account books. Godric has referred me to you and told me you could help uncover the culprit."

Godric, that ass. She had specifically told him she didn't want anything to do with the supernatural world or Eric and he gave her name out. Did Godric think she would really use her abilities in full view of other people? However, at the same time, she had this unexplainable desire to help Eric. Knowing that if word got out she was a telepath it could come back to bite her, she decided the best thing was to decline. "I apologize, Mr. Northman but Godric is mistaken. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Godric does not often make mistakes. I can pay you for your time."

"I have no doubt that you could, Mr. Northman. Please inform Godric that my services are not referable." Without a goodbye, Sookie ended the call and let out a deep breath.

After helping Adele into bed and taking a shower, Sookie went down to the living room to watch some TV. Almost thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Confused as to who would visit them at such a late hour, she looked through the glass beside the front door and saw Eric on the other side. She opened the door but blocked the way in with her body.

* * *

When the door opened, Eric was immediately surprised to find a human at the door. Though he didn't show the emotion on his face, he was instantly curious as to how Godric knew the petite female who seemed to be guarding the entrance. After Sookie had turned him down, Eric called his maker in the hopes that he would be able to point him in another direction. Godric assured Eric that a face to face meeting would help his cause and had given him her address. He had also asked how she and Godric know each other but his maker hadn't answered.

Overcoming his initial shock, Eric's gaze swept over her. She was beautiful even though she wore plaid fleece pajamas. Her hair was slightly curly, reaching a few inches below her shoulders and Eric had the sudden impulse to move them back so that he could see her neck.

While he was appraising her, Sookie had been doing the same to him, something he was used to. However, she didn't have the normal lustful response like the fangbangers who often visited his club. He was grateful for that.

"Good evening Miss. Stackhouse, I'm Eric Northman. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes, and I remember telling you that I couldn't help you with your problem. You could always just go to the authorities."

The way the human spoke sent a cautious shiver down his spine, especially when she gave him that pointed look. She knew more about vampires than a human in her position should and it put him on the edge. In case he didn't make a mistake in classifying her as a human, Eric took an unneeded breath and nearly stumbled. Her scent. Beneath the flowery soap and shampoo, she smelled exquisite.

His eyes darkening, he attempted to glamour her into letting him in.

"You will invite me in." While most humans calmed down considerably, Sookie's brows drew together in confusion.

"Are you…trying to glamour me, Eric?" Her tone was harsh, incredulous, and a bit condescending. This time he couldn't keep the shocked expression off of his features. How had Godric met this woman? She couldn't be human, he concluded.

"What are you?"

"I'm a human." She didn't smell human, at least not completely. Most confusingly, Sookie smelled vaguely familiar but he had never seen her before.

She looked over her shoulder into the house and stepped outside onto the porch, closing the door behind her. She had willingly stepped out of the safety of her house. When Eric reached out with his senses, he could hear a steady heartbeat upstairs.

"You don't smell completely human."

"Well, I am." She sounded so sure of it but he was certain there was no way she could be fully human. "As I told you over the phone, I can't help you."

"Godric told me what you can do, Sookie. No vampire would ever steal from me and our laws don't extend to humans."

"Then go to the human police." She made it sound so simple, as though he hadn't thought of that and dismissed it in the next second. But she hadn't denied his claim. So Godric was right, this questionably human girl could read the minds of humans. Very interesting. And also very advantageous.

"Having human cops around when half of our clientele is human is bad for business. I would rather not involve them and their incompetence." Seeing that she was not convinced, he tried a different tactic. "With your telepathy, we would be finished in a matter of minutes and if it is your wish, only I will be in the room while you interview the humans and I will glamour them when you are done. No one else would know what you can do, and I will pay you for your time."

She looked up at him utterly unafraid but skeptical. He was getting somewhere. When he stepped closer, she stepped back then appeared as though she was mentally berating herself for doing so. His predatory instinct and her scent demanded he cage her in to prevent escape. He took another step forward, bringing them inches apart. Though she held her ground, she now strained her neck in her effort to look at his face.

Eric leaned down and placed his hands on either side of her head, resting them on the front door. He took in her scent again, trying to identify it. He felt her stiffen from their proximity and she shivered when his nose brushed her neck.

"You can't intimidate me into helping you, Eric." Her voice had grown breathier. If he thought she smelled divine before, he was mistaken. Her already intoxicating scent grew almost irresistible when it mixed with her heady arousal. A lesser vampire would have already had her head to the side and his fangs in her neck.

"What about seducing you?" As soon as the words left his lips, he closed the few inches between them and pressed her against his unyielding chest. Her lips were soft and after a little coaxing, she was kissing him back, much to his pleasure.

* * *

Sookie felt the coldness of his flesh even through his leather jacket and her pajamas. Oh, Freya, his lips. She had been alert before but now, she melted into him, gripping his shoulders and neck. How had she gone so long without experiencing this at least once? The kiss, which had been soft, had turned almost possessive when she began to respond to him. One of his hands held the back of her head while the other gripped her hip. When she felt his tongue at the seam of her lips, she parted them without thought. He rewarded her by squeezing her hip and kissing her harder.

The foreign sensation of his wicked tongue brought her out of her haze. Suddenly, she remembered why this was wrong, why she couldn't do this. Whatever they had just experienced would end badly for the both of them. The hands that were once holding onto his shoulders for more were now pushing him away. His body didn't budge but he did release her lips. They were throbbing, and she had no doubt they were slightly swollen from his kiss. Her breaths came out in soft pants and it took her a few seconds to even out her breathing.

She pushed at his chest again and fought the urge to punch the smirk off his face. The fact that she would only break her fingers stopped her from doing so. Turning to open the door, she wasn't surprised when he took her wrist in his hand to stop her. "Godric has told me to tell you that it would be a personal favor to him if you help me. He also mentioned that you owed him one?"

Sookie cursed Godric anew, in every language she could speak. He was obviously talking about the one where she asked him to look over Eric. Damn vampire. Summoning all the patience she could muster, Sookie nodded. She would do this favor for Godric and her one thousand year debt would be repaid. She knew she had been defeated.

"I have work tomorrow night but I finish at 9. Where should I meet you?" His smirk grew to a grin and she longed to wipe it off his smug face. Damn Viking. He knew full well what he did to her. Eric brought her trapped hand to his lips which drew her attention to them and despite herself, she imagined kissing him again. She stared as he brushed the back of her hand against his lips in a kiss that sent a shudder through her. When she tore her gaze away from the sight to look at his eyes, she found them shining with amusement.

Sookie frowned. "You look like you want to strike me Miss. Stackhouse."

Without thinking, she replied as she pulled her hand out of his grip. "That's because I do. And if you touch me without my permission again, I will strike you."

He chuckled, which only made her want to punch him harder. "My club is called Fangtasia, it's in Shreveport. We'll have everything ready for you by the time you arrive." Faster than she could track, he was gone.

When she entered the house, she leaned against it for strength. Eric affected her more than she imagined. She had thought that seeing him and knowing he was well would be enough for her. After the kiss they had just shared, she doubted it immensely. He had taken her attraction for him and not only used it against her but used it to master her. Though it was her first kiss, she had responded to his strength and experience. The rational side of her hated that Eric blocked her in and kissed her. However, the Valkyrie in her and her instinct took enjoyment in the fact that he was stronger than her.

Valkyrie revered strength and family. Eric Northman was fiercely loyal and as a vampire, he was one of the strongest for simply living for so long. She couldn't help but be drawn to him. "Freya help me." Was this what if felt like to be cornered by fate she wondered.

She took out her phone and not trusting her voice, she texted Godric with 'We. Are. Even'.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Sookie went down the stairs a little more level headed after a dreamless sleep. She didn't often have dreams; Sookie believed it was because she never had one as a Valkyrie and to her knowledge no Valkyrie had dreams. Dreams were a human function in order to make sense of the many things that happened to them during the day, a Valkyrie had no need to process such information.

Seeing Adele in the kitchen, Sookie gave her a peck on the cheek. "Morning gran. Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." The old woman gave her a smile before she turned her attention back to the bacon she was cooking. The smell was heavenly and Sookie's stomach growled in answer.

"I might come in a bit late tonight; I have to help out a friend after I finish work. Will you be okay without me?" Her voice laced with concern, she looked towards Adele.

"Oh, don't worry about me dear. The doctors all say I'm as fit as a fiddle." It hurt a little to hear the lie but Sookie smiled as though nothing was wrong. Adele was a sweet old woman, who deserved children and grandchildren to look after her while she was ill. She was disappointed the witches couldn't have given her memories of children living in another state or grandchildren attending college. Adele had been childless and an early widow. The people in town as well as Adele thought Sookie was Adele's only grandchild and that her child had passed away in a flash flood when Sookie was just a baby.

Sookie got the plates for the both of them and popped two pieces of bread into the toaster before edging Adele out of the way so she could cook.

"So, who is the friend who needs your help after hours?" The question had caught her off guard.

"Just a friend gran. He thinks someone is stealing from his bar so he asked me to be with him while the police question his employees."

"It's not Sam is it? Who would steal from him? He's such a lovely, decent boy."

She laughed a little at the thought of Sam, who was a shifter being considered a boy. "No, it's not Sam. Eric owns a bar in Shreveport."

"Eric? I don't think you've mentioned an Eric before."

Even in her advanced age, Adele was sharp. "We just recently became acquainted."

"And he already has you driving all the way out to Shreveport. I should have a word with him. The police couldn't give him a daytime interview?"

"Eric's…" Sookie briefly wondered if she should tell Adele Eric was a vampire. She weighed the options before deciding that she wasn't going to see him after that night so there was no harm. "Eric's a vampire."

"Oh, goodness and here I just assumed he was human. You take all the time you need to help your friend, Sookie. It must not be easy for him to run a business as a vampire. So many people now days are so prejudiced."

"You…you're not worried?"

"Of course I am. I'm worried whenever you drive and whenever you go out. But I trust your judgment and I trust you Sookie." She would be sad, Sookie realized when Adele passed.

* * *

That night, Sookie arrived at Fangtasia at 10:30 after changing into a white dress in the back room of Merlotte's. When she was a Valkyrie, she hadn't worn anything but armor and slacks. The first few weeks as a human had been awkward, trying on new clothes and fashion styles but she discovered she liked being more feminine than she was used to. It was oddly exciting because it felt like something that was forbidden for her.

When she entered the bar, all of the lights were on and there were three vampires in the room. Eric and Pamela were among them but she didn't know the third.

"You didn't tell me Sookie Stackhouse was coming." Pamela eyed her, obviously amused because of their run in a few weeks ago.

"Pamela, I'm happy to see you again." Sookie said the pleasantries though she didn't mean it.

"Just Pam is fine."

"When did the two of you meet?" Eric asked the question, his gaze was still on her and she had to suppress the urge to shiver.

"She came in a few weeks ago looking for you. Said you two went way back." Before the conversation could go any further, Sookie spoke up, wanting to get the ordeal over with.

"So, where are they?" She quickly looked at the vampire behind the bar and checked to make sure they really were the only ones in the club.

"The humans are in the back room, I'll show you to my office and you can interview them there."

She nodded, and followed as Eric led the way. Sookie took that time to appreciate his tall and lean figure from behind as well has his hair which reached his shoulders. He was completely unchanged from his time as a human which made it harder for her to think of him as something other than a Viking.

His office was a bit cluttered and smaller than she imagined in her head. As she got closer to his desk, a sword on the wall behind his desk caught her eye. The hilt was bronze and the steel had been well kept but it was unmistakably Viking. Her gaze stayed on it for a moment longer than necessary before she sat at his desk, dwarfed by the size of it; she imagined she didn't look intimidating in the slightest.

Eric only smirked as he motioned for Pam to bring in the first human. The man was a little round, probably in his mid 40's and wore glasses. He was obviously also distraught and close to a panic attack. True to his word, no one else entered but she could see Pam and the other vampire just outside. Eric shut the door before sitting the man down in front of her.

"I trust this room is soundproof?" At his nod, she relaxed somewhat in his leather chair.

"Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club. And we recently noticed that $60,000 has gone missing from our books. Bruce is our accountant." Eric crossed his arms, appearing bigger and more intimidating than before. The black wife beater shirt only emphasized his muscular arms.

Sookie focused her attention on Bruce and delved into his thoughts. Within a minute, she knew that he hadn't done it. "It's not him."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. He's honest, cowardly; he doesn't have the guts to do it. He's also intelligent enough to know that stealing from you would be a death wish."

"Bruce, think of a number."

Before Eric could ask her, she answered. "524."

"How did you-?" Interrupting the question, Sookie shot Eric a bored expression.

"I'm done here. Bruce didn't steal the money and doesn't know who did."

Bruce exhaled a breath and wiped some of the perspiration from his forehead. "That's what I've been trying to say."

Silently, Eric opened the door and Pam walked in to get Bruce. She was obviously surprised the interview had finished so quickly but she knew better than to say anything at the moment.

"Our arrangement was that you glamour him." Sookie stood up, trying to stop Pam before she took the man out.

"Pam will see to it that he's glamoured."

Appeased somewhat, Sookie sat back down, trusting Eric's word. When the door closed, Sookie felt Eric watching her, most likely trying to figure her out.

"Why did you tell Pam we knew each other?" She had been expecting the question and believed it had been on his mind since Pam brought it up.

"I lied. I came here because I know Godric. I was wondering if you knew how to reach him." The lie came easily to her.

"How do you and Godric know each other?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Before he pressed the issue, the door opened and Pam walked in with a brunette.

The human was showing more skin than covering it which made Sookie tilt her head to the side. She sat down, crossing her legs in front of her and raised her brows at Sookie. "This is Yvetta, a dancer here."

Without a word, Sookie delved into her thoughts but they were all in Russian, a language she was unfamiliar with because the people hadn't worshiped Woden and Freya. But Sookie did understand the personality and character of Yvetta. She was arrogant, lustful, and greedy but she expected those things. She expected people to fall before her, want her, and give her things.

"It isn't her, she may be a gold digger but she's not a thief. I can gain that much even though I can't understand Russian."

This time Eric didn't question her and merely led Yvetta out to where Pam and Longshadow were waiting.

After the door closed again, Eric took it as a cue to continue asking her questions. "Were you his pet?"

"I am no one's pet!" How dare he?! To be deemed anyone's pet was insulting. "Godric and I are friends; we've never slept together if that's what you mean." Sookie glared at him and stood.

"I meant no offense. It is simply hard to believe Godric has human friends."

"I'm his only human friend. It's obvious the two of you are close. Why don't you just ask him?"

"He told me it wasn't his place."

They were staring at each other, trying to get the other to back down when the door opened again and Pam stepped in with a blonde woman.

"Ginger is the only other human who works here, she's the waitress." Eric broke their staring contest once Pam left the room. Sookie sat, after a second to calm down.

She was forced to focus a little harder on her as Ginger had been glamoured multiple times by multiple vampires so much so that her thoughts were a jumble. A pang of pity went through her. "Ginger, do you know who stole from Eric?"

Sookie didn't bother listening to what she said and instead used the question to better hone in on what she wanted to know. But no matter how much she tried to uncover the woman's thoughts, they were blank. "She didn't steal the money but she's been glamoured." Sookie turned her attention to Eric and closed herself off from Ginger's thoughts. "How well do you trust Longshadow and Pam?"

The sudden anger that showed on Eric's face was frightening even if it wasn't directed at her. She half expected him to rip his office door from its hinges but he masked all of his emotions and ordered Pam to take Ginger out in Swedish. She understood the language and simply listened in as he told her to glamour her. Eric also ordered Pam to bring in silver. Pam, who Sookie now realized was Eric's progeny nodded. She had known Eric had become a maker from Godric in 1956 but Sookie hadn't known his child was a female.

Sookie saw Ginger leave but she had shot Longshadow a fearful look. It went unnoticed by the vampire as he stepped into the office, clearly thinking he was in the clear.

"So it was Ginger. I didn't think a stupid bitch like her could do it. Guess the human was of help after all."

"Yes, she was very helpful." Sookie remained silent and rose from her seat, intending on leaving the room so Eric could take care of his business.

The tone of Eric's voice alerted Longshadow that something was wrong but it was too late, Eric had bared his fangs and had the other vampire by the throat and against the wall in under a second. Sookie could tell that Eric was older and more powerful so she wasn't concerned.

"What are you doing?" Longshadow demanded.

"He knows you stole from him and glamoured Ginger to cover it up." Sookie said as she passed the two vampires on her way towards the door. Pam returned with gloves on and silver in her hands. Once Pam tied the silver around Longshadow's hands and neck, Eric released him. Longshadow hissed and Sookie could hear the distinct sound of burning flesh.

"Put him in his coffin, I'll deal with him later. Sookie, if you'll just wait a moment, I'll give you a check."

At the door, she turned and bushed him off. "I don't need to be paid. It was a favor to Godric. Now, if that's everything, I'd like to go home and get on with my normal life."

Sookie sauntered out and was almost to the main area of the club when Eric blurred past her and blocked her exit. "You might not believe it but you're not human Sookie, not entirely. There is no normal life for you."

"Don't be ridiculous." But even as the words left her lips, Sookie was now unsure. The entire day, she had wondered why she lost her physical powers but her telepathy remained. She knew the body she now possessed was human so it didn't make sense to her.

"Normal humans can't read minds and they don't smell the way you do."

"And what do I smell like?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It's hard to explain. But you smell intoxicating. As a vampire, it's very difficult to resist the urge to see if you taste as good as you smell." He stalked closer to her and she remembered the night before. "You smell vaguely familiar but I've never met anyone with your power."

The last part surprised her. She always watched him from Valhalla or asked Godric about him. The last time she had seen him in person besides a few weeks ago was in 1722 and he had been unconscious. "I'm sure Godric will tell you all about me after I'm dead."

* * *

She also didn't act or speak like a normal human, Eric thought as he tried to figure her out. Most humans, especially the women would have shrieked or screamed to see a vampire attack another. Sookie had regarded them almost as though she were bored with the fight. She didn't run away either and had leisurely walked out.

Using his superior speed, Eric had her against the wall in the hallway, his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. She looked up at him, with only her breathing a little shallow but otherwise unafraid. It made him want to see how far he could push her. "If I tasted your blood, I could better determine what you are." He showed her his fangs to emphasize his words.

"I'm not a fangbanger, and my blood would only prove that I'm a human." He brushed her hair away from her neck and leaned down. A rumble of approval went through him when her pulse jumped. He trailed his tongue across the side of her delicate neck, feeling her shiver. "If you bite me, Godric will not be pleased."

Her threat was a feeble one. Godric had no qualms about sharing humans before. "I thought you weren't his pet." He lifted his head but kept his fangs bared.

"I'm not. As his friend, he wouldn't want you snacking on me." He chuckled and retracted his fangs.

"Very well. Although I promise, you would enjoy my fangs in you." Among other things. His hands trailed from her shoulders, down her arms and to her hips. The dress she wore was soft but he had no doubt she would be softer.

"Eric." His name on her lips was oddly arousing, especially since she had said it so sweetly. She placed her hands on his shoulders, reminding him of how they clutched him last night, pulling him closer. She stepped away from the wall and he let her. His grin faltered when she pulled him down to her awaiting knee, hitting him in the stomach. It hadn't hurt but she started hopping away on one foot, her hands on her knee.

"Ouch. Stupid vampire." After a few moments, she stopped and huffed, shooting him a cold glare, she stomped away while he started laughing.

Pam returned from her task to find him still laughing at the mysterious woman.

"Our little zoo is starting to grow."

"I know. What do you think she is?"

"I'm not sure but I intend to find out. I want everything you can find out about her on my desk by tomorrow night. Oh, and send an email to the Authority about Longshadow, I'll take care of him tomorrow."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, I'm moving things around and trying to give it my own flare. I know there are a lot of fanfictions rewriting the events in the show and while I kind of wanted to do the same thing, I also didn't want to limit myself to what's already happened on the show. As such more things will be moved around and a lot of side characters and storylines won't appear. I feel they detract from the story rather than add to it.**

**As you can see Jason also doesn't exist in this fic and Bill doesn't show up because no one knows that she's telepathic.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own SVM or True Blood.**

**Once again, thank you to everyone who is following this fic and or reviewed. I just had a small idea for a fic, I didn't think it would garner this much of a response. This chapter also came out quite well, in my opinion. I hope it gives you a better understanding of Sookie and why she wants to be mortal/have a human life. I now have the rest of the story mapped out and I gotta tell you, it's a doozy. I hope I make the twists unpredictable as well as the romance. Also, Eric will be as devious as he usually is, especially since no one will tell him anything. ;)**

**With that being said, let's get on with the story and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me in a review.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Sookie last saw Eric and she comfortably fell back into the monotony of human life. Getting her things from the back room of Merlotte's, Sookie said her goodbyes to Dawn, Sam, Arlene, and Lafayette. They had all become easy acquaintances and she considered them friends. Smiling at the thought of a Valkyrie having human friends, Sookie left the restaurant and headed towards her car. There was a slight breeze and she grew uneasy. The reason for her unease made itself known when Eric appeared, leaning casually on the driver's side of her car.

His size made her car seem smaller and somehow decrepit next to him and his red corvette. Of course _he_ would have a lot of money, she thought. Almost all immortals did. Valkyrie were no exception although their wealth was in Valhalla.

"Why are you here Eric?" She stopped, leaving a few feet between them to give herself better control. Whenever he entered her personal bubble, she ended up staring at his lips and forgetting all of her good sense. A fact which Eric seemed too aware of.

"Don't pretend you're not happy to see me Sookie."

"Don't worry, I'm not." He chuckled. "I take it you killed Longshadow."

"Yes. He stole from me, the act couldn't go unpunished." She tried to muster some sort of human response but was unable to think of a convincing one. Eric stepped away from her car, and she berated herself for stiffening up. He wore a black leather jacket over a black wife beater shirt. As he stepped into the light of the parking lot lamp, she saw a familiar brown leather cord tucked away under his shirt. Drawn to it, her feet shuffled forward. Inches apart from him and both bathed in light, she pulled the end of his jacket away and hooked her finger under the braided leather.

Sookie tugged the pendent free from under his shirt and felt the cold metal, cooler from his lack of body heat. The pendent itself was no bigger than her thumb and made of copper. "A black raven in flight." She recognized it immediately. He was once again wearing Woden's favor which also meant Eric was wearing a favor of hers. She couldn't help but soften towards him, happy to see that he wore it again. "It's a symbol of Woden."

"Yes." His voice showed his obvious surprise that she knew of Norse mythology. His intense gaze was on her but she continued to stare at the necklace. "How do you know that?"

"It was an interesting subject in school. I loved the idea of a Valkyrie. They were female warriors and the children of gods. They were like Amazonians but better." She smiled nostalgically, thinking of her sisters. "The Valkyrie could start wars and choose the best warriors to go to Valhalla. Warriors knew to pray for them as they died. You believe in the Norse gods?" She looked up at him expectantly. She held her breath, praying he said yes.

"No." This had to have been another one of Godric's manipulations, just like when he got her to help Eric. She had given the necklace to Godric the night Eric rose as a vampire and she knew Eric kept it for more than 200 years. But in 1214 Eric renounced Woden and gave the necklace back to Godric. She had been disappointed, especially because she found out about it after Woden and Freya slept and during a vulnerable time for her. She had felt betrayed but when she saw it around his neck once again she hoped that it meant he changed his mind.

"I see. But you once believed in them?" At his nod, she released the necklace and let it fall back onto his chest. "Why did you stop?" Taking a step backward, all of her previous warmth was gone.

"Woden has never answered my prayers and he has never helped me. Gods don't exist."

"All gods gain power from tributes and prayers. Woden and Freya are no different."

"For a thousand years I've only asked him for one thing and he has never answered." There was only one thing he could be mentioning which meant he hadn't found the man who killed his family yet. She assumed that because he was a sheriff and Godric released him, the two vampires had found the one responsible. Again, disappointment churned inside of her. She thought back to how Eric looked when he was human, when he had been on the battlefield with blood splashed on his clothes, face, and hair. She remembered how he hoped to catch a glimpse of a wolf just so he could kill it. That was the Eric she admired and loved.

The man—no vampire before her wasn't the same Eric she fell for. Though Sookie was technically not a Valkyrie anymore, she still loved her sisters and thought of them often. Though she wasn't really related to Adele, Sookie loved the old woman just the same. Eric gave up in his quest. He had moved on from his human family and even had progeny. With his long hair, he might have looked like the same Eiríkr but he wasn't. In a way, she felt betrayed once again. He turned his back on his family, Woden, and even her while she looked after him and gave him the necklace in the hopes that her sisters would see that vampires were worthy.

Sookie now realized she was not only wrong but her sisters were right.

She could tell she had confused him but she didn't care about that. He raised his hand, handing her the brown envelop he held and changed the subject before her mood could grow worse. "I would like to offer you a job, Sookie."

"Sorry, I already have a job." She was even wearing her uniform.

"You wouldn't have to quit. You would only have to work when I am in need of your…gift."

"In case you didn't get the message before, I don't want to get involved with the vampire world. I just want to live my life as a human, grow old, maybe get married and have a few kids. Things that wouldn't be possible if I were your personal telepath."

"Sooner or later other people will realize what you can do. Vampires would be after you simply for the way you smell to them. You may think you're human but you're much more than that."

"Oh yeah, then what am I?" Sookie crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

But she had to fight the urge to gasp or shudder when he leveled his stare at her, his blue eyes darkening dangerously. "I don't know."

She handed his envelop back to him. "Well, my grandmother and I are pretty damn sure I'm human."

"Godric seems to know what you are but he refuses to tell me." She brushed past him on her way to her car. "Which is interesting because it means someone swore him to secrecy." The words froze her in her tracks. She felt him lean down to speak into her ear, causing her to stiffen. "You can lie to me if you want, Sookie but I will find out." He inhaled deeply. "And when I do, you will be mine."

Then he was gone, in his car, giving her a short wave and a grin before backing out of the parking lot. Releasing a breath she had been holding, Sookie entered her car and began driving home. While driving, she couldn't help but think about her past.

**1556 Asgard**

Raising her sword just in time, she blocked a blow that would have cut her in two. Gritting her teeth against the pain and the shockwaves, Sanngriðr used her speed to get around the giant attacking her and took his head, splattering herself with his blood. Sounds of battle and the shrieks of Valkyrie could be heard from all around as Sanngriðr and her sisters protected Valhalla and their parents slumbering unaware inside.

The battle had been going on for weeks and the fatigue was enough to slow even the strongest of them. The war itself started a little after 1503, after their enemies heard of Asgard's vulnerability. It had been going on ever since, in multiple realms but it was the first time the fight had reached Asgard. The Valkyrie were not only fighting for their lives and for their home but also for their parents' lives and the warriors who resided in Valhalla. Though the Vikings in Valhalla were eager to fight, her sisters forbade it. The Vikings were Woden's to command they had said and they couldn't afford it if Ragnarok ever came.

When Freya and Woden chose to sleep to conserve energy, the Valkyrie knew that their enemies would launch an attack. They had been arrogant; thinking the few thousand of them would be enough against an army. They now knew they had been wrong to think so. The giants were all nearly 7 feet tall and while they were slow compared to the more lithe forms of the Valkyrie, their numbers were greater than they had expected. As such, the Valkyrie were steadily losing their own numbers. Sanngriðr didn't want to admit it but it was possible they could lose the war.

Suddenly Sanngriðr lost her sword as it was shattered by a hard blow. The shards deflected off of her shield and breastplate and she lost her footing. Falling backward, she lifted her shield to deflect more blows, abandoning what was left of her sword, she scrambled back. Seeing one of her sister's spears a few feet away, she pushed the giant's sword away with her shield and dove for the weapon.

With the spear now firmly in her grasp, she ducked and lunged for the giant's heart. He sagged against her, bringing her down with him with his considerable weight. Breathing heavily, she drew the spear out and stood just in time to take a barrage of arrows to her breastplate. Sanngriðr was knocked to her back as pain exploded on her chest. She looked down in disbelief as her own blood began to coat her breastplate and then raised her eyes to see her attacker. A new wave of giants had appeared.

Dimly, she heard the shrieks and footfalls as her nearest sister leaped in front of her to help. Sanngriðr was too weak to rise and in too much pain to do anything else. Every breath she took slid the arrows deeper, she would die in a few minutes. Without thought, she called lightning to her and disappeared from the battlefield.

When she reappeared somewhere in Europe still on her back, Sanngriðr could see the heavy full moon and the stars. She had transported herself to the necklace she had given Eiríkr just to see him once more before she died. It was idiotic, she knew, especially since it would alert others to their existence but she didn't care. All she wanted before she died was to look upon his face.

Valkyrie could heal from almost all wounds except for a beheading and if their heart was destroyed. Right now, the breaths she took brought the arrows dangerously close to her heart. So much so that she was afraid to pull them out without help.

Her view was disturbed by Godric, who had knelt beside her with concern written all over his face. Though he wasn't the one she wished to see, seeing him with her in her last moments made her smile weakly.

**"Where…is Eiríkr?"** though it pained her to speak, she did her best, whispering the words but certain Godric could hear her. Blood trailed from the corner of her lips and she fought the urge to cough violently.

**"What happened to you?"**

**"War…Dying. Eiríkr?" **Dying. At least she was dying with a friend at her side.

**"He's hunting. I'm going to pull them out." **Godric turned his attention to her chest to do it but she didn't want the futile effort.

**"Don't. Heart…dying."**

She heard what sounded like a growl coming from Godric before he shoved his wrist to her lips.

**"Drink." **He commanded her and she realized he was offering her his blood. She wasn't even sure vampire blood could heal a Valkyrie. She shook her head weakly, not wanting to accept the blood and instead resigned to die. She had lived almost a thousand years, dying now from a wound in battle was an honorable way to go she thought.

**"No. Good that he isn't…here. Still punished." **Sanngriðr believed fate refused to let them meet. Her blood loss too great, she lost consciousness.

When she awoke from the blissful darkness, Godric was beside her and the four arrows had been pulled out.

**"How are you feeling?" **She turned to Godric, who had taken her into what appeared to be a shed. He was sitting against the wall while she was on top a bed of straw. She rose to her feet and felt her chest through her bloodstained shirt. Her wounds had healed perfectly, leaving behind not even a faint scar. Her breastplate was on the floor and she could clearly see the punctures the arrows had left behind. She had been very close to death, the closest she had ever come.

**"Better." **But worried. Her sisters would still be fighting, even now but at least her fatigue and pain were gone. Godric was even older than her and the power of his blood was coursing through her like nothing she had ever experienced before. The Valkyrie took sustenance from a collective force but since Woden was asleep, they had gotten noticeably weaker. Sanngriðr suspected it was because they also took in the prayers of the warriors who sought strength from the Valkyrie.** "How long have I been unconscious?"**

**"Just a few hours." **Relieved to hear not much time had passed, she planned on going back to the battle.

The seconds ticked by as Sanngriðr recalled the events that led her to Godric. But she hadn't been trying to get to Godric.

**"Why are you in possession of the necklace?"**

**"Eiríkr returned it to me a few centuries ago." **It hurt her to hear it like it was a physical blow to her chest. It was because of humans like Eiríkr, who turned their backs on Woden and Freya that she and her sisters were at war. It was because of the humans that she and her sisters were fighting in a war they might lose.

**"I see. Thank you Godric, but I must go." **She leaned down to pick up her breastplate when Godric stopped her hand with his, in front of her almost instantly.

**"You said you were in a war. Who are you at war with?"**

**"Godric, you are a friend and I am thankful but there are things that I cannot tell you. At least not yet." **Lifting the plate over her head, she felt the welcome weight and took a deep breath. It was forbidden for Godric to even know of the existence of Valkyrie. After the vampires had all but wiped out the Faeries, the Valkyrie agreed never to give other beings knowledge of their existence. The Valkyrie would have nothing to do with the supernatural world on earth.

**"You almost died and you're going back?"**

**"My sisters need me. I shall return to you when the fighting is over. I shall explain everything then."** She couldn't tell him what it would mean if she didn't return to him. But she couldn't run from her duties and her sisters. **"Please look after Eiríkr." **In a flash, she was gone and back on the field.

**1956 France**

Sanngriðr watched the battle with a detached expression on her face. She had seen countless fights and wars, enough to last even an immortal lifetime. She had even been in a few herself. Woden and Freya had named her well. Her name meant very violent or very cruel and she was both when she fought. Her style was hard and fast, picking the weaknesses or vital points of her enemies.

After her parents went to sleep to conserve their energy, their enemies started a war with the Valkyrie. Sanngriðr and her sisters had won but not without cost. She had lost many of her sisters during the decades of war. The war against the giants had gone on for 160 years. After the war ended in the year 1670, Sanngriðr and her sisters began hunting down the remaining giants and other enemies of Woden and Freya. The rest of the time was spent rebuilding Asgard and strengthening themselves against another attack. It was agreed by all Valkyrie that the next time war broke out, the warriors in Valhalla would be used in order to protect their parents. It was also agreed to continue taking the fiercest warriors to Valhalla even though they didn't worship Woden or Freya. Sanngriðr had been in charge of scouring the human battlefields for worthy warriors but over the years she found she hated the advancement of technology. A warrior and a soldier were completely different. Wielding a sword, spear, axe, and shield demonstrated strength and fortitude. Shooting a cannon or gun or throwing a bomb; it was cheapening the act of war and simply increasing the amount of dead sons and fathers.

Now that there was peace once more in Valhalla and her parents were well protected, she grew tired of the bloodshed and yearned for something more, a peaceful life.

The only thing that kept her going was Eiríkr and Godric. She hadn't seen them since the early 1700's but she knew that they were both alive. Sensing that Godric was somewhere in the states and growing bored with the way the battle before her was progressing, Sanngriðr left the battlefield in a brilliant strike of lightning.

Reappearing in the next instant in a new setting, she looked around to regain her bearings. The woods were dense enough that she didn't have to worry about prying eyes or humans accidentally running into her. Sanngriðr waited patiently for nightfall knowing that Godric would always come to her without fail, something that she saw as a positive aspect of having his blood in her.

Predictably Godric appeared just minutes after sunset a few feet away from her. He still looked the same, albeit much cleaner than she remembered. She couldn't help but smile. **"It's always a pleasure to see you again, Godric."** Godric was the only one she spoke Old Norse to and it always felt refreshing, as though time did not erode everything.

**"What brings you to** Dallas?"Dallas. She didn't even know where that was.

**"I just wanted to know how things were. It's been more than two centuries."**

**"Yes, a lot's changed since then." **Sanngriðr found some quiet while speaking with Godric, mostly because she felt they confided in each other. **"I've become a** sheriff **here**."

"Sheriff?"

**"It's a position of power amongst vampires."**

**"Congratulations."**

**"Thank you." **Something was wrong. Sanngriðr frowned slightly, her brows creasing in suspicion. Godric was less talkative than usual. There was something Godric didn't want to tell her and suddenly she thought the worst.

**"Is everything okay?"**

**"…yes." **She didn't quite believe him. Closing the distance between them, Sanngriðr placed a hand on his shoulder.

**"What don't you want to tell me?" **There was a long pause and the dread she felt earlier multiplied. **"Godric?"**

**"I've released Eric." **Eric, Eiríkr. That wasn't surprising; Eric was now a thousand years old and if Godric released Eric, it meant their search for whoever controlled the werewolves was over. But that piece of information wasn't what Godric was refusing to tell her.

**"He's also become a maker."** Sanngriðr didn't know what to say to that and she could see why Godric was apprehensive about telling her. After taking Godric's blood she had found out that he could sense where she was and even her emotions. Right now, Godric would be sensing a multitude of emotion. At least Eric finally found his revenge and gained some peace after working so hard to avenge his family. Eric was moving on. Sanngriðr was…happy for him but it was a bittersweet feeling.

Sanngriðr could only muster a sad smile. **"I see." **She didn't know what she had been hoping for. Was she really so naïve that she thought she could be with him once he proved himself?

But wasn't this what she was waiting for? Now that Eric and Godric had moved on and their search for vengeance was over, Sanngriðr could move on as well. She had been feeling the pull of oblivion for so long and she was so weary. While there was no way for a Valkyrie to commit suicide, she could obtain a human body for herself thereby making her mortal. Sanngriðr had thought about it for years.

**"Sanngriðr?" **Snapping out of her melancholy, she realized Godric was looking at her in concern, no doubt mistaking her emotions for something worse.

**"Yes? Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I've chosen to become mortal." **His eyes widened, no doubt surprised.

**"Why? Why would you possibly want to become human?"**

**"Godric, I was born in 619. I've taken countless warriors to Valhalla, witnessed more bloodshed and wars than even you. Woden and Freya sleep and have been for 400 years now and I fear they will never wake. My sisters and I have defeated their enemies and kept the peace for 70 years. Now I hear that you and Eric have moved on. I don't need to watch over him anymore. It is time for me to move on as well."**

She was grateful Godric hadn't interrupted her. **"But to be mortal would mean you would meet the true death."**

Sanngriðr simply nodded. **"I've seen many deaths and I've heard many different thoughts as they perished. Some hold regret for things they haven't done yet, some take solace in going to Valhalla and some wish they could see their wives and children before they die. I never thought I would seek the same things. There are many things I wish to experience before I die. I want to know what it's like to dream, to love, to see my children grow up, and the feel of a man's touch. I've lived a thousand years doing the same thing. I want something different." **The truth was Sanngriðr wouldn't want to live until the end of time if it meant being a Valkyrie for all that time.

Godric appeared pained, and he no doubt wanted to argue with her. But she knew he wouldn't. "**You've been a true friend to me, Sanngriðr."**

She smiled peacefully, relieved to hear his acceptance of her decision. **"I've been thinking this for a long time and I promise this won't be the last time we see each other." **Sanngriðr patted his shoulder before taking a step back and looking towards the sky. She was gone in the next instant.

* * *

Watching his club with unveiled disinterest, Eric thought back on his meeting with Sookie. Bored with what was happening in the club, he stood up from his throne on the main stage and made his way to his office. His interest in Sookie was beginning to affect his day to day life. The file Pam had given him about the 'human' woman seemed incomplete. He had her birth record, work record, social security number, and even information on her bank account but there was no record of her parents. When he brought up information on her grandfather, it said that he was a beloved husband but there was no mention of him being a father or grandfather.

Something about Sookie Stackhouse's life didn't add up and it just served to make Eric more curious. For one so young, she had many secrets and they all seemed to be tied to Godric, another fact that made Eric both curious and enraged. His maker had never mentioned her before which Eric found suspicious, especially if the two were as close as they appeared. Eric thought back to a few weeks ago when Godric had made an unexpected visit to Louisiana. It was when Godric had given him back the necklace, the one that Sookie took great interest in earlier tonight. More questions arose in Eric's mind.

During the few days he hadn't seen her, Eric had gone out of his way to go to Bon Temps and interview her friends and family. They had given him largely the same answers as what Pam could dig up. Sookie was a hardworking, sweet girl who lived with her grandmother. But her friends were unable to give him information on how they first met or how they came to know each other. Sam Merlotte, her boss and a disgusting shifter hadn't even been able to give Eric a description of her interview.

Sookie's grandmother had been more helpful, but her answers were predictable. Memories of Sookie's birth, changing her diaper, high school graduation, but there was no mention of her parents or how they died. Eric knew for certain that Sookie wasn't human but she was also not a witch. Sookie didn't have the stench of a witch, shifter, werewolf, or any other being he had come across in his long life. She was something much more.

Just remembering the way she smelled and the fire she held, the defiance and strength she showed him was enough to make him want to see her again and drag her to a bed. Actually, any hard surface would do.

Eric Northman was fast becoming obsessed. After a few minutes to his thoughts, Eric realized he had forgotten to call Godric and inform him of the results of Sookie's help. After a few rings, Godric picked up.

"Hello my child."

"Hello Godric. I'm calling to let you know Sookie Stackhouse was a tremendous help. Thank you for pointing me in her direction."

"As I knew she would be. I hope you two are getting along."

Eric chuckled. "She kneed me in the stomach before leaving Fangtasia and she turned down my job offer tonight."

Eric could hear the laughter in Godric's voice and he couldn't help but smile to know that his maker was well. "That does sound like something she would do. Sookie is very…wary of the supernatural."

"I don't believe she's completely human. I'm not sure what she is but everyone I asked about her parents can't remember them or have no detailed memories of her childhood."

"Eric, Sookie is distrustful and secretive by nature because she has loved ones she wants to protect. I can understand your interest but she won't take kindly to you digging into her past when she so obviously doesn't want you to."

'Loved ones'. Why did Eric think Godric wasn't referring to her friends or grandmother? Sookie was an only child and from what Adele Stackhouse told him, her father and mother were as well, meaning that Sookie's only living relative was Adele. It wasn't as though he would harm anyone close to Sookie, so why did it matter? If only Eric could ask Godric directly and get an answer in return.

"You know a lot about her." An unneeded statement but it filled Eric with an inexplicable jealousy, targeted at both Godric and Sookie.

"I've known her almost her whole life." Eric got a very odd feeling coming from Godric which just confused him more. If Eric didn't know any better, he would have thought Godric sounded nostalgic.

"Godric, I just have one more question."

"Don't sound so serious Eric, Sookie and I have never been more than just friends." Eric was more relieved than he should have been at Godric's words. He could tell Sookie wasn't very experienced, especially since she blushed so prettily and reacted so naturally but he also wanted to make sure. "I'll give you another piece of advice. Sookie likes gifts, no matter how small or big. She'll hate being in your debt but she also can't refuse a gift. It's just in her nature." The small click Eric heard signaled Godric hanging up on him.

Again, Eric received more questions than answers but at least now he had a different approach and a different plan.

* * *

A week after Sookie turned down Eric's job offer, she found a small parcel addressed to her. Confused as to what it might be, she turned it over for a return address or a sender but there was nothing else written on the box. Throwing the other mail on the kitchen table, she sat down and tore the brown paper away, revealing a light blue Tiffany's box. When she lifted the lid, a beautiful pearl bracelet rested inside.

She was instantly elated, but the feeling didn't last long when she realized there were two white gold charms with the letters E and N. Sookie got a sinking sensation she knew who the bracelet was from. Sliding the bracelet out, she saw a card stuck to the bottom and opened it.

The handwriting was neat and far better than any male's she'd ever seen.

_A small present to show my appreciation._

_~Eric_

Just as she thought, he put his initials on her bracelet! The gall! He was trying to brand her. Sookie crumbled the card in her hand and looked at the bracelet again. Even if he did have good taste, she wasn't going to wear his initials around like she was some sort of possession. Placing the bracelet back in the box, she searched for a paper, pen, and an envelope.

_My initials are S.S. Your generous gift is being returned to you Mr. E.N. I believe it will go well with your leather jacket. Also, I'm not 90, it's jewels or nothing._

_~Sookie Stackhouse_

The last part was a lie of course, but Sookie felt like goading him. She wondered if he would buy her jewels. Doubtful, his little obsession with her would fade but if he wanted to give her presents of jewelry, who was she to refuse them? As long as they didn't have his initials on them, she was still a Valkyrie at heart. It had even hurt her a little to give back the pearl bracelet but she couldn't let him think she accepted his claim on her.

Since she had a little time before her shift at Merlotte's, Sookie drove to Fangtasia and left the bracelet with Ginger. Normally, she wouldn't have been that curt and rude but she was still angry at Eric.

The following day, Sookie found a bigger box in her mailbox. When she opened it, the same bracelet was inside along with a necklace. She was mesmerized almost instantly. Eric had sent her a pear shaped ruby necklace a small diamond above it. Sookie had to use all of her willpower to tear her gaze away from the glittering jewel and read the card underneath.

_It is my wish that you wear the bracelet someday. The necklace is a token of my apology and I hope you will reconsider my job offer._

_~Eric_

Why did it feel as though she walked right into Eric's hands? Unable to help herself, Sookie clasped the necklace around her neck. The ruby rested in the valley of her breasts, something Eric no doubt planned as well. Her gaze fell to the bracelet. How presumptuous of him. Taking it up to her room, she placed the bracelet in her woefully empty jewelry box. Sookie kept it only because she couldn't bear to give it back to Eric another time and if she got jewelry by playing by his rules, it wasn't all that bad she reasoned. Sookie was too enamored by the necklace that she didn't pay attention to the first part of Eric's letter.

* * *

**I don't think Sookie has a chance. Questions, comments, and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for your continued support! The next part will be the start of season 2. So, Adele is still alive and since there is no Jason or Bill, Eric doesn't torture anyone. Also, I'm keeping the haircut for Eric.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so to address some comments I've been having...**

**This Sookie has a lot of emotional growing up to do. She's quick to judge and make decisions because that's what's required during battle. She wasn't a strategist, she was a warrior, a soldier. She followed her sisters and observed battles for those worthy of Valhalla as such, she's a little naive when it comes to anything else. A lot will be explained later because I wanted some mystery and surprises but there is a reason why she is the way she is at the moment. **

**The other thing I want to emphasize is that Sookie doesn't believe in a happy ending, after everything she's experienced, she sees her death as a finality. All she wants is to be in a peaceful setting and be content. Finally, I want to mention this, which will be mentioned in a later chapter as well. Sookie is mortal in form but her essence is still very much Valkyrie. With that tidbit, I will leave you to your interpretations until I explain it later. ;)**

**I'm also glad some of you are disagreeing with her and seeing that she has character flaws. I dislike Mary Sue's. So thank you for your thoughtful reviews. :)**

* * *

Eric had wondered what Sookie thought of his gift all night. When he hadn't gotten the necklace back or even a card, he contemplated going to see her but an emergency had popped up. No one had seen or heard from Godric for four nights. Godric's underlings in Dallas contacted Eric in the hopes that he knew of Godric's whereabouts.

Eric had searched his end and contacted vampires in Dallas but his maker remained missing. He had been about to go to Sookie, hoping she could shed some light on the matter when she entered Fangtasia wearing a white dress with red flowers that ended at her thighs and the necklace he had gotten her.

It matched her perfectly. Leaving his throne overlooking the club, Eric used his vampire speed to meet her before her scent drew in other vampires. She appeared worried but not shocked to see him near her so suddenly.

"Eric, I need your help." She was fidgeting with her hands, he noticed. His immediate reaction was to agree to help her in anything she needed. But there were other things that demanded his attention. Still, Eric couldn't leave her looking so distressed.

He ushered her to his office without any protests from her. Sookie had even allowed him to lead her with a hand on her lower back, a touch she hadn't noticed. Eric caught Pam's eye but refused to acknowledge the suspicion there. His child had been very vocal about his growing attachment to the human. Once they were away from the loud music and prying eyes, Eric sat her down and leaned back on his desk in front of her to be as close to her as possible.

"What is it?"

"It's Godric, he hasn't answered my call for two nights. I think something might have happened to him." So, she hadn't heard from his maker. The concern in her voice and the alarm made his hackles rise, a feeling that was almost akin to jealousy.

"Perhaps he's busy."

"He's never ignored my calls before. He always answers." She sounded so sure that Eric's earlier concern regarding his maker returned. He knew the two were 'friends' but he was beginning to see just how far that friendship went. When Eric had pried about Godric's knowledge of Sookie, his maker had ignored his calls and texts, unmoved by his curiosity and more loyal to a human woman.

"I'm sure he'll contact you soon." Eric said, feigning nonchalance.

"Has he had any contact with you?" Eric shook his head. "Have you felt him? Sensed him with your bond?" He was shocked she knew of such a thing and wondered just how much Godric had told her. No matter how much one trusted a human, it was practically forbidden to give them such detailed information about their customs and weaknesses.

"No."

"Eric, I know that something's wrong. We have to look into this. We have to go to Dallas." He had been thinking of going to Dallas himself after he got things in Fangtasia settled so this would work in his favor. Godric's underlings in Dallas had even invited him to visit them for the search.

"We? Sookie, I have a business to run, not to mention I'm a sheriff." Eric grinned inwardly when she stood up angrily. She was still shorter than him by at least a head even with him leaning on his desk. His eyes immediately strayed to the necklace resting between her pert breasts. It looked better than he imagined. He suddenly imagined her wearing nothing else but that necklace. She would be naked atop white silk sheets with the necklace and her hair framing his mark on her neck.

Thankfully, she hadn't noticed his attention was elsewhere. "Godric is your maker. Aren't you worried?!"

"Godric is also twice as old as me and ten times the vampire I will ever be. There's no reason to be worried." It was exactly why he was worried. Godric was over two thousand years old. If something had happened to him, especially if it was by the hands of the Fellowship of the Sun, it was cause for all vampires to be worried.

"I can't go to Dallas by myself. I'm…" She seemed to grit her teeth. "Asking you for a favor."

"A favor? What makes you think you have anything of value to me? You are just a human."

"I'll take you up on your job offer. I'll be your telepath." Sookie didn't appear to realize what she was saying. She was so concerned about his maker, she practically accepted a claim on her.

Eric took Sookie's hand and tugged her closer until she stood between his legs. "How can I say no? I'll look into the matter myself and contact you tomorrow night." The relief and gratitude in her blue eyes made him feel almost guilty for manipulating her. But having her in his debt was better for him than being in hers. If Eric had been the first one to go to her, she would no doubt have made him promise some nonsense about staying away from her. Eric fought to keep the grin from showing on his face.

"Thank you." Sookie seemed to finally look at him and he could tell she noticed his hair cut. It had been Pam's idea of course.

"You look nice." She then seemed to realize her position between his long legs and blushed as her pulse sped up.

Eric smirked, causing her gaze to fall on his lips. A stronger vampire would have been able to resist. He wasn't such a vampire. Drawing her closer, Eric's hand moved to the back of her head and leaned down to take her lips in a searing kiss. His other hand on her lower back, he pulled her tightly against him, feeling her lean into him for support. Her hands trailed from his chest to his shoulders until she wrapped her arms around his neck. This time there was no hesitation on her part and no resistance. Eric didn't know if she realized it but Sookie was attracted to him in a very physical way.

If all it took to kiss her was to make her forget where she was and draw her attention to his lips then he would do it at every opportunity by invading her personal space.

She responded so sweetly to his possessive kiss and when she tentatively met his tongue with hers, it took every ounce of willpower he had not to drop his fangs and sink them into the delicate curve of her neck. Sensing she had to breathe, he trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck as she gasped. Her scent was so strong, urging him to take her in every way. He was about to bare his fangs when the door opened and Pam entered his office. He growled when the sound broke Sookie's haze and she stiffened in his arms.

**"What?!"** His Swedish was harsh, angry at his child for disrupting what had been the highlight of his night.

**"Sophie-Anne wants to see you. She's waiting outside."** Sophie-anne, the incompetent queen of Louisiana but his queen nevertheless.

In his arms, Sookie cleared her throat and stepped away from him. "I have to go, call me with the plan." The blush on her cheeks made it harder to let her go but he couldn't allow Sophie-Anne to see her.

"Pam will escort you out the back." He said before leaving his office to deal with his annoying queen.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Eric texted her details of their trip to Dallas for the following night. Sookie simply agreed to everything and even grudgingly accepted that she would owe him another favor for paying all of her expenses. After his expensive gifts, Sookie knew Eric wasn't really as frugal as he wanted her to believe. After all, the former Viking was very wealthy and Fangtasia was also doing well. But while she was on the trend of breaking rules and adding debt, what was one more?

Her day had been spent convincing Sam to let her use her vacation time as well as doing the grocery shopping so Adele wouldn't have to strain herself while Sookie was gone. Hopefully the trip to Dallas would only take a few days but she prepared everything so that Adele would be okay without her for a week. Sookie felt guilty for leaving the old woman alone even if it was only for a few days but Adele seemed a bit healthier recently.

Sookie sighed then saw the plane she was supposed to be getting on. It was smaller than she imagined. Anubis Air was printed on the side. Checking in with the pilot and handing them her suitcase, she boarded the plane hoping to familiarize herself with the cabin before takeoff. As to be expected from Eric, the plane was extravagant with plush leather seats that fully reclined and large monitors for every passenger. There was even a conference area in the middle of the plane with a table between two chairs that were facing each other. Sitting in one of the chairs, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

This trip would mean telling the vampires in Dallas of her abilities. But Sookie couldn't sit around while Godric remained missing. What Sookie had thought was only two nights was in reality now five nights, going on six that Godric had been missing. It was no longer senseless concern, something was definitely wrong and even if it meant throwing herself into a nest of vampires, she would do anything to find him. He was a two thousand year old vampire, who couldn't have been taken without a fight. And If Godric had died; no one would be safe from her wrath.

Her thoughts turned to the reason why she had contacted Godric in the first place. After her continued encounters with Eric, she was starting to see a side of him that she hadn't seen on the battlefields. Godric was the one who told her about Eric and how they were doing. Sookie never had a conversation with Eric before she became human so she wanted to know the reason why Godric decided to release him, a question that had never crossed her mind before. She had just assumed it was because they had been together for so long and that Eric had achieved his goal for vengeance. But that wasn't true.

Now, after meeting him and talking to him, Sookie realized he wasn't at all like she expected. She didn't even know _what_ she expected from him. She had been smitten when he was human, infatuated with the fierce Viking to the point where she disobeyed her sister Brunhildr's order to see him dead during battle. Brunhildr had deemed him ready for a place in Valhalla but Sookie knew he wasn't ready for death, not until he fulfilled his mission.

Feeling the plane's engine start up, Sookie's lids popped open and she saw Eric sitting in front of her. On the table between them was a brown envelope which no doubt held her contract papers.

"I didn't hear you come in." It was a first for her. As the plane started moving out of the hanger and to the runway, Sookie forced herself to calm down and relax into the seat. It helped that she couldn't hear Eric's thoughts. "What did you find out about Godric?"

"No one's heard from him. All of his things were in his house including his cell phone." He appeared so calm and talking took her mind off the fact that the plane was gaining speed for a takeoff.

Once they were in the air and at a cruising altitude Sookie spoke. "Can his underlings be trusted?"

"Godric has known them since he became a sheriff. They're also too young to match him."

"What about other supernatural beings? Has there been any word of them in Dallas?" The fear that one of her sisters was involved in Godric's disappearance had kept her up the previous night. A thousand possibilities and thoughts ran through her mind and kept her awake. Her sisters could have thought they were protecting her now that she was vulnerable. They had never trusted Godric or Eric after he became a vampire. She had tried to assure them that Godric was good but they all refused to believe her. Or Godric could have been taken by any number of enemies.

Humans could have found him while Godric was sleeping and silvered him then transported him right after sunset. She couldn't rule out some sort of poison or if someone had leverage on Godric, they wouldn't need to resort to violence. No matter how far fetched a scenario was, Sookie imagined it happening and had grown more restless, unable to sleep.

Eric's demeanor changed and he leaned forward in his chair, his elbows rested on the table, Eric laced his long fingers together and rested his chin on top of them.

"No other supernatural being would be able to take Godric."

"For almost twelve hours a day, vampires are vulnerable and you are not without weaknesses."

"How do you know so much about us?"

She had to be careful, once she got started; it was difficult for her to stop. "I've known Godric for a long time. We trust each other. Right now, I only want to focus on finding Godric."

Once they found Godric and she talked to him about Eric and she would go from there. Sookie would be Eric's telepath and word would get out about her abilities. It wouldn't be possible for her to go on with the façade that she was just a human. She would tell him the truth. Why did she still have the ability to read minds? Perhaps her idea of living peacefully as a human, falling in love, getting married, having children, and growing old was naïve.

All she had done as a Valkyrie was train, scour the battlefields, and fight. She hadn't even had a hobby and still hadn't gotten around to finding one. Sookie fulfilled her duties as a Valkyrie and as the daughter of Woden and Freya but after the centuries passed, she realized just how empty her existence had been. From what she felt from humans, they were passionate creatures. She supposed it was because their lives were so delicate. In her short time as a human, Sookie felt things she hadn't felt during a fight. It was different from the pain, anger, courage, and fortitude she was used to. Humans were more complex than she had previously thought.

Eric graciously changed the subject and leaned back in his chair, no longer crowding her. "Once we get to Dallas, we'll be able to learn more but no one is certain who kidnapped Godric or why." Sookie nodded. "Do you understand the situation you're getting yourself in?" Eric asked.

"Yes, you told the vampires in Dallas that I was your telepath."

"They won't understand or believe your friendship with Godric so it's best if you don't mention it." Sookie nodded again.

"I understand."

Eric took out the papers from the envelope and handed them to her. Without reading the document, Sookie flipped the pages to the last page and held her hand out for a pen. After printing her name and signing the contract, she dated it and handed the contract back to Eric along with the pen. She hadn't bothered reading the papers because she didn't have the patience for it and because she was holding up her end of the bargain.

"It would also be in your best interest if I claimed you as mine."

"No." She crossed her arms in defiance, that was something she refused to do. "I'm not a possession."

"We will be going to a nest and Godric isn't there to keep them in line. I have no authority there. If you say you're mine, they won't be able to touch you. I can keep you safe." Eric looked so damn smug, she wanted to punch him.

"I'll stake them all in their sleep if they try anything."

She could tell Eric fought the urge to chuckle. "We need to focus on Godric." She couldn't argue against that but she wanted to. She wasn't a possession, damn it! But Eric was right, she couldn't spend her time making sure the vampires in Dallas kept their hands to themselves and she wouldn't be able to fight them off. Especially if what Eric said about her scent was true. She didn't know about the vampires in Dallas and wasn't exactly keeping up with vampire news.

"The ground rules are no biting and no touching or I'll stake you in _your_ sleep." Sookie despised the emptiness of her threat even more than the fact that she was going to tell vampires who were technically younger than her that she belonged to Eric.

"There will have to be some biting. You only need to take a little of my blood and I'll be able to sense where you are and whether or not you're in trouble."

To her knowledge, Sookie still had a little of Godric's blood still inside her so he could still sense her. It would be no different than that. But Godric had given her blood when she was close to death, he had saved her life. This would be like admitting she would need Eric to save her if she was in trouble. It was a blow to her pride. She didn't think she would be getting into any dangerous situations with vampires while she was human which was why the prospect of asking for help never occurred to her. Now that the situation presented itself, Sookie was forced to admit she was weak. In this form at least, she was utterly defenseless.

Sookie also noticed that Eric didn't mention the possibility of dreaming about him in a sexual nature, probably because he was still trying to seduce her. But she didn't have to worry about that since she didn't dream.

Her nails bit into her palms and her knuckles turned white. "Just this once."

Eric motioned for her to come to him and had her sit on the table facing him. She forced herself to relax her hands but her heartbeat sped up and she was certain he could hear it even over the roaring of the engines. She would belong to him even if it was just to trick a few vampires; the thought of being tied to Eric sent an odd shiver of anticipation through her. Dropping his fangs, Eric bit into the vein on his wrist and held it up for her. After a long hesitation, Sookie took his hand and brought his bleeding wrist to her lips and placed them over the wound. She forced down a mouthful of his cold blood. It tasted metallic but it was also laced with something extra, indescribable, unlike her blood.

* * *

Eric was about to tell her the wound was going to close when she reached out to hold his hand and lifted his arm to her lips. Her hot mouth closed around the punctures and her tongue darted out to lick the blood that had trailed out. His eyes darkened as he watched her take a tentative pull. Her hair was clipped on one side, exposing an ear and part of her neck. Her eyes were downcast as though she was trying to think of something else as she forced his blood down.

With his free hand, he trailed a finger down her neck, eliciting a shiver. It would be so easy to sink his fangs into her neck. But she wasn't ready for that yet and he needed her to find Godric. She pulled away from him too soon, he would have allowed her to take more of his blood but she had already taken more than enough to ensure he would be able to feel her emotions and sense her. Her lips were tinted red, making her appear almost like vampire.

His wound healed in just a few seconds and something about the look in his eyes must have startled her because she quickly stood and went to her chair. Eric would have questioned her or tried to fill the silence but he didn't want to sour her mood too much. He felt her worry, most likely for Godric as she turned away from him and rested her chin in the palm of her hand and looked out the window.

After his meeting with Sophie-Anne, Eric's stress had doubled. Thankfully she didn't seem to know about Sookie but she had instructed him not to interfere with any selling of V and had even ordered him to use Fangtasia to sell V on the side. Apparently the Queen of Louisiana was broke and in debt to the IRS. Eric mentally shook his head at her incompetence. Sophie-Anne also said something about one of her vampires in court moving to Louisiana to help with the sales but he hadn't been paying attention. The only reason why he hadn't deposed her was because he had no wish to become king. While the position held greater power, it was just a title. He and Godric, being older than many others held real power, not given to them from the Authority but achieved through survival.

"If…if Godric died or was in trouble, you'd feel it right?" She sounded so uncertain, almost frail.

Technically, Godric had released him and was able to block his end of their bond but Eric believed his maker would have called for him if he were in real danger. At least, he hoped that was the case. It was also possible, however slim that Godric was taken by humans and if they had some sort of weapon Godric would have tried to protect him by not calling him. Godric would have sacrificed himself and any chance at a rescue.

But Sookie didn't need to know his worries as well. Eric simply nodded and felt some of her relief. She was concerned but she was unafraid, which was something Eric respected her for. She was loyal to his maker and cared for him. She possessed rare qualities and had even surprised him on multiple occasions.

More than her scent or beauty, the fire she possessed and the loyalty she had towards Godric made her attractive to him. It was also partly the puzzle she presented him with. From his maker's subtle hints to Sookie's interest in his necklace, he had an idea of what she was but he wasn't sure. He would have to taste her to be sure she was something other than human and at the earliest opportunity, he would take it. But for some unexplainable reason, Eric wanted her to offer her blood to him and he didn't want to be in a situation where she was forced to give him her blood. For the second time in his existence, the first being his progeny, Eric found he enjoyed the company of someone other than Godric.

* * *

Once they arrived in Dallas, Eric and Sookie were greeted by a human chauffer and a limousine. He appeared nervous, but otherwise a normal human holding up a sign that said NORTHMAN PARTY with one hand while the other held a glass of blood. One sniff and Eric knew that it was real, human blood and not the synthetic waste they tried to pass off as blood. Sookie reached the chauffer first and Eric approached them a few seconds later. The man smiled weakly and held the glass out to him.

"With our compliments Mr. Northman." He said after clearing his throat. He seemed uncomfortable but it didn't matter. Taking the glass, he brought it up to his lips while the chauffer motioned for Sookie to get into the car. However, before his lips touched the glass, Sookie hit his hand and knocked the glass away. The blood spilled onto his leather jacket and the ground.

Eric looked from the shattered glass to Sookie, and saw the man take out a pair of handcuffs, Eric could only assume were silver. Before the chauffer could cuff him, Eric had him by the throat and on the floor with a powerful knee trapping his arm. His fangs bared, Eric growled lowly in anger.

Locking eyes, it was easy for Eric to glamour the man. "Let go of the handcuffs."

Still using his glamour on the man, Eric got up and motioned for Sookie to open the door, which she did. "Get in the car." Following the driver and Sookie into the spacious back seat of the limousine, Eric closed the door behind them.

"What is your name?"

"Leon." The man said, deep in the thrall that Eric put him under.

"What was in the blood, Leon?" Eric asked, though he was sure of the answer.

"Silver."

"I heard his thoughts when you were about to drink. It was supposed to kill you and he was going to take me." Sookie said from beside him, not the least bit shaken from what had just occurred and what almost occurred.

Eric didn't take kindly to threats on his life and even less on what was his, and Sookie was now his.

"Who are you working for?"

"Fellowship of the Sun." His suspicions were correct. The human church group most likely had taken Godric and they now knew of Sookie and tried to abduct her.

"Do you know who specifically hired you?"

"No." Eric nearly growled.

"Where were you planning on taking her?" Eric's fangs retreated now that the threat was gone.

"The church." That was likely where they had Godric as well. A thousand thoughts went through his head. Most of them centered on the question of how humans managed to capture Godric. He briefly wondered if he should let Leon take Sookie and believe that they succeeded. It could lead him to Godric but it was also risky.

Beside him, Sookie raised her voice. "Why were you ordered to abduct me?"

"I do not know. I was only told that the human with the Northman party was helping the vampires locate the vampire Godric." The way Leon phrased it, 'the human', Eric doubted the church had any real information on Sookie. Revealing her to them early wouldn't be good in the long run. Though Eric longed to storm the church and kill any and all who stood between him and his maker, he also knew that it would be a political disaster. The Fellowship of the Sun was well known with many members, they were also one of the most vocal about opposing vampire rights. The Authority wouldn't stand by and let their political objectives ruined because of one vampire.

He felt Sookie's anger and heard it in the way she clenched her teeth as she spoke. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, ma'am I do not."

"Leon, tell your employer you succeeded in killing the vampire in the Northman party but that in his desperation to live, he killed the human he was with."

Sookie looked up at him, shocked.

"Do you understand?" Eric continued.

"Yes." Opening the door once again, Eric stepped out and ordered the chauffer to do the same.

"Now, drive to Hotel Carmilla."

Getting back into the back seat, Eric tried to come up with a plan.

"So this church, the Fellowship of the Sun has Godric?" Sookie slid closer to him as the car began to pull out of the airport.

"Perhaps, but we don't know why or how they could have taken him. Or where he is being held. We will meet with Godric's underlings as planned." Sookie nodded, and he couldn't help but want to reach out and touch her. His large hand cupped the side of her face and moved her blonde hair off her shoulder. "Thank you."

The blush that stained her cheeks only reminded him that he needed to feed soon, especially if he was to attempt to rescue Godric.

It didn't take them long to reach the hotel and Eric sent Leon on his way after instructing him once again and ensuring he forgot anything else about them. There was a traitor in Godric's nest and Eric was going to not only root them out but he was going to destroy them.

* * *

**Again, thank you for your continued support! Don't forget to review. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual, I couldn't get the second half down the way I wanted but I am somewhat satisfied with how it turned out. **


End file.
